The Truth - I Love You
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Sasuke hanya ingin membantu Naruto, adik kelas yang menyukai Itachi kakaknya. Tapi semua jadi semakin salah baginya saat sadar ia juga menyukai Naruto. Warning: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, SasuNaru [SasukeXNaruto], Feel free to leave this page! [10-09-2016]


**The Truth - I Love You**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Inspired by : Yoneda Kou - Kanjou Spectrum

Selebihnya punya saya dan semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Warning : AU, Oneshot, Typos as always, OOC, Shounen-Ai, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

 _Summary_ : Sasuke hanya ingin membantu Naruto, adik kelas yang menyukai Itachi kakaknya. Tapi semua jadi semakin salah baginya saat sadar ia juga menyukai Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **ENJOY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau perhatikan?" Tanya Sasuke pada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengambil sepatu luar kelas miliknya dalam loker. Sasuke dapat melihat punggung mungil di depannya terlonjak saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba darinya.

Beranjak dari posisi dibelakang, Sasuke memilih bersandar diloker untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan pemuda yang masih belum mau menatap wajahnya ini. "Kau selalu melihat kearah aku dan _aniki_..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud memperhatikan kalian." Gumam pemuda pirang yang kini menutup pintu loker. Suara pemuda itu begitu pelan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bermaksud, tapi selalu melirik kearah kami jika berpapasan." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada datar khas miliknya lalu memilih berdiri menghadap pemuda yang masih berdiri menyamping itu.

"Kau menyukai _aniki_?"

Pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi itu sontak membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Pupil mata berwarna biru itu melebar, terkejut.

"Reaksimu menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar menyukai _aniki._ " Sasuke melirik sekilas papan nama pemuda itu lalu kembali mempertemukan pandangan mata mereka. "Benar begitu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Punggung milik Naruto sekali lagi terlonjak kaget. Tapi secepat itu pula mengalihkan keterkejutannya dengan cara memakai sepatu luar kelas miliknya. "Ini bukan seperti pemikiran _senpai_..." Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit bergetar. Samar-samar warna kemerahan nampak ditelinganya.

"Masih bisa membantah ternyata." Dengusan halus Sasuke terdengar. Sedikit heran dengan keras kepala-nya Naruto, sedang gerak-geriknya menunjukkan sebaliknya. " _Well,_ aku bisa membantumu untuk mendekati _aniki_. Asal kau tahu, orang yang paling dekat dengan _aniki_ adalah aku."

Pupil mata biru langit itu lagi-lagi melebar tapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Aku rasa _senpai_ salah paham dan permisi aku harus segera pulang."

Alis Sasuke bertaut tipis karena jawaban pemuda yang membalas perkataannya kemudian tergesa-gesa pergi itu.

"Dia lebih pendek dari dugaanku..." Gumam Sasuke lalu beranjak menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

~サスケはナルトへ~

" _Aniki,_ kau mengenal Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi, kakaknya, ketika mereka berdua melewati lorong sekolah menuju kelas masing-masing.

Langkah Itachi terhenti, "Uzumaki Naruto?" Keningnya berkerut tanda berpikir. "Apa maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto murid kelas satu?"

" _Aniki_ mengenalnya?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nada terkejut dalam suaranya.

"Tidak begitu kenal tepatnya. Aku kenal karena kami satu klub." Jelas Itachi ingin melangkah sebelum akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Jangan bilang kau menyukai murid kelas satu itu, _otouto?_ " Nada menggoda terdengar.

Bola mata Sasuke langsung memutar jengah karena perkataan yang hampir terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan itu. "Kau selalu menyebalkan, _aniki-"_ Jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus kasar.

Memilih untuk tidak berdebat, Itachi mulai melangkah terlebih dahulu yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke.

"-Sedikit lagi kita akan berpapasan." Gumam Sasuke mendadak, setelah beberapa lamanya ia dan Itachi berjalan dengan diliputi keheningan.

"Dengan siapa?" Itachi bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap arloji yang melingkari tangannya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, tapi pandangannya menatap lurus kearah depan. Melihat tingkah aneh adiknya, Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan itu.

"Benar... Dia selalu berpapasan dengan kita disaat yang sama..." Sasuke menatap kearah objek yang dibicarakannya, Naruto sedang berjalan seorang diri kearah mereka sambil menunduk, padahal sebelumnya pandangan mereka berdua sempat beradu.

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat samar, melihat Naruto yang makin mendekat. "Selamat pagi, Uzumaki- _kun_..." Sapa Itachi terlebih dahulu saat Naruto hampir saja melewati dirinya dan Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, sesaat menatap Itachi sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Sasuke. "Umm.. Se-selamat pagi, _senpai_..." Ucapannya terbata dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu membungkuk sekilas dan tergesa-gesa melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _Dia mengelak menyukai aniki tapi, telinga-nya memerah hanya karena sapaan._ Dengus Sasuke dalam hati saat Naruto melewati mereka dan menangkap warna merah ditelinga pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Sasuke tetap berdiri dan menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Dibeberapa langkah kemudian, Naruto berbalik, mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua sekali lagi dihari ini.

Meski jarak mereka sedikit jauh, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto.

Sebab, mata biru lembut itu melebar.

 _Lucu..._

"Dia manis, bukan?" Ujar Itachi yang ternyata ikut memperhatikan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan manis, _aniki_?" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau juga memperhatikan Uzumaki- _kun_." Lagi-lagi bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan Itachi saat berhasil menyamakan langkah kaki mereka.

"Juga? Aku tidak memperhatikannya, _baka aniki_." Sasuke mendengus kasar. Bagi Sasuke, berbicara dengan Itachi harus punya kesabaran ekstra. "Dia hanya kebetulan masuk dalam jarak pandangku saja."

"Ya, katakan pada orang yang menyadari keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto, bahkan menghafal jam saat kita berpapasan." Itachi menjawab ringan sambil mengendikan bahu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menghafal? Kita selalu bertemu dengannya saat pagi hari, saat di kantin dan saat pulang sekolah dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini?" Jawab Sasuke sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Mulai merasa kesal dengan sikap Itachi.

"Aku hanya menebak saja." Sekali lagi Itachi menjawab ringan lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

~サスケはナルトへ~

Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang sendirian, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih mengikuti jam tambahan bagi siswa kelas tiga. Cuaca terik membuat beberapa tetesan keringat nampak dikening putih mulus miliknya. Tapi, peluh dan panas tidak bisa menahan seringgai tipis diwajahnya saat mendekat gerbang sekolah dan lagi-lagi dugaannya tepat, Naruto berdiri dekat pintu gerbang tepat di bawah pohon besar. Setelah tadi pagi mereka berpapasan, lalu bertemu di kantin, sekarang bertemu saat jam pulang. Kejadian ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas Naruto saja.

"Tawaran _senpai_ , apakah masih berlaku?" Tanya Naruto pelan saat Sasuke berbuat seolah-olah tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan hampir saja melewatinya.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang dan tanpa membalikan tubuhnya untuk sekedar saling menatap.

Ada hening panjang sebelum Sasuke mendengar gumaman 'ya' sebagai jawaban. Perlahan Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sepertinya lebih suka memandang ujung sepatu miliknya dibanding menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin lebih mengenal Uchiha- _senpai_ -" Lagi-lagi Naruto bergumam pelan dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit sulit mendengar ucapan Naruto dan memilih mendekatkan diri sampai jarak mereka tersisa satu langkah.

"-Bisakah _senpai_ memberitahu apapun tentang Uchiha- _senpai?_ " Akhirnya iris biru langit itu terangkat dan Sasuke bisa melihat warna biru yang ternyata memiliki tatapan teduh jika dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Jika kau tetap berkata Uchiha- _senpai,_ aku bisa salah paham dan mengira kau ingin tahu apapun tentangku." Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jadi, aku harus berkata apa?" Suara Naruto tidak bergumam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan tanpa sadar menatap langsung kearah Sasuke dengan kedua alisnya bertaut kebingungan.

"Panggil saja _baka-senpai_ atau apapun yang kau sukai. _Aniki_ itu penampilan luarnya saja yang mempesona, tapi aslinya tidak. Jadi, tidak perlu sungkan." Dengus Sasuke lagi, tapi kemudian mengernyit karena Naruto yang berkedip beberapa kali sebelumnya akhirnya menundukan kepala dengan bahu bergetar, sebelah tangannya menutup mulut sedang tangan yang satunya menekan perut.

"Apa kau baru saja menertawaiku?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan kedua alisnya bertaut.

Mendengar itu, bahu Naruto menegang, tangannya berubah posisi menjadi sejajar dengan tubuhnya lalu buru-buru membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maafkan aku, _senpai_..." Suaranya kembali terdengar pelan.

"Aku tadi cuma bercanda." Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Sasuke. Meski Naruto sudah tidak membungkuk lagi, tapi kepala itu masih tertunduk. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasa Naruto terkejut karena tindakannya itu.

Setelah Sasuke tidak menepuk bahu itu, Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sasuke. Mata biru-biru itu benar-benar teduh saat menatap Sasuke. "Jika dilihat dari dekat, Uchiha- _senpai_ memang sangat mirip dengan Uchiha _aniki senpai_..." Sesaat Sasuke tersenyum dan hampir saja tertawa karena panggilan aneh yang diberikan Naruto untuk Itachi, tapi tawa itu tertelan kembali saat mata hitamnya menangkap warna merah muda ditelinga Naruto setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, bahkan pemuda itu kembali menunduk.

Ah... Naruto benar-benar menyukai Itachi. Hanya menyebut kakaknya saja telinga Naruto sampai memerah. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa kesal karena ketidakpekaan kakaknya itu.

" _Aniki_ memang bodoh!" Dengus Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut kebingungan. Ternyata ucapan Sasuke barusan masih cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa... Setelah ini kau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku langsung pulang...-" Kening Naruto berkerut sedang berpikir. Sasuke tahu, kening Naruto berkerut lebih seperti berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, jadi Sasuke memilih untuk menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

"-Apakah _senpai_ keberatan jika kita berjalan bersama menuju stasiun kereta?" Suara itu terdengar sangat ragu dan pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan.-" Jawab Sasuke ringan sambil menikmati perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Apalagi kalau bukan mata biru itu yang membulat lucu karena jawaban Sasuke?

"-Tidak perlu sekaget itu. Karena hari ini juga aku tidak pulang bersama _aniki_ , jadi tidak ada salahnya pulang bersama." Lanjut Sasuke sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mungkin, ini cara Naruto untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya agar semakin dekat dengan Itachi juga.

Itu pemikiran Sasuke.

~サスケはナルトへ~

Terhitung hampir tiga minggu lebih sudah Sasuke mulai dekat dengan Naruto. Selama itu, mereka bertukar cerita tentang berbagai hal mengenai Itachi dan beberapa hal tidak penting lainnya. Kadang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di kantin, kadang pulang bersama.

Naruto pada awalnya hanya bertanya tentang Itachi, kemudian akan bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Misalnya jika Naruto bertanya makanan kesukaan Itachi lalu Sasuke menjawab, Naruto kemudian akan memberitahu makanan kesukaannnya, _ramen_ atau jika Naruto bertanya tentang hobi Itachi, kemudian ia akan memberitahu jika hobinya adalah membaca komik. Tapi semakin lama Naruto lebih banyak bercerita hal lainnya.

Naruto ternyata lebih banyak berbicara dari dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Hey... Aku bisa memberitahukan _aniki_ tentang rasa sukamu padanya." Ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Naruto saat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat kedua di atap sekolah. Sasuke memilih untuk menatap kearah beberapa siswa yang sedang bercanda dan berlalu lalang dari atas atap.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, memaksa Sasuke untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk dan bersandar dipagar pembatas sambil menyembunyikan kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti biasa semburat merah menghiasi telinga Naruto.

"Tidak perlu memberitahunya, Uchiha- _senpai_..." Naruto menjawab dengan suara berbisik.

Sebenarnya satu hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa jengkel pada Naruto. Naruto masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha- _senpai_. Yah... Walaupun kadang Naruto memanggil Itachi juga dengan sebutan Uchiha.

"Kenapa tidak perlu? Kau mau memberitahukan sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke. Rasanya sedikit tidak rela saat berpikir Naruto ingin memberitahu perasaannya pada Itachi.

"Bukan seperti itu...-" Naruto masih menunduk, suaranya berbisik dan ini memaksa Sasuke ikut duduk dan mendekatkan diri agar bisa mendengar suara itu lebih jelas.

"-Aku tidak berani. Bagiku mengetahui sekecil apapun tentang Uchiha- _senpai_ cukup membuatku bahagia." Lanjut Naruto masih setia dengan posisi menyembunyikan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa menerima bantuanku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto seakan mencari tahu apa keinginan Naruto dari ekspresinya.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak ingin menjadi kekasihnya, tapi cukup seperti ini saja dan aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Aku tidak begitu percaya diri..." Kepala pirang itu terangkat, matanya memandang lurus kedepan, bukan kearah Sasuke. Senyum Naruto terlihat dipaksa. "Kadang sebuah keinginan tidak sesuai dengan harapan, Uchiha- _senpai_. Sejujurnya aku takut ditolak." Ujung kalimat Naruto benar-benar berbisik.

"Kau tahu jika kau terus seperti ini, sama saja dengan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa." Sasuke sedikit mendesah berat, tidak rela melihat besarnya rasa suka Naruto terhadap Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dari awal aku tahu ini tidak akan berhasil." Senyum Naruto mengembang lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Mungkin aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi mulai sekarang."

"Kalau kau berusaha sedikit lebih dari ini, meskipun orang yang kau sukai tidak peka, lama kelamaan akan sadar dengan sendirinya." Sasuke berusaha menaikkan kepercayaan diri Naruto, walaupun kalimat yang diucapkannya terasa pahit.

"Aku harap yang dikatakan _senpai_ itu benar." Naruto berujar pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Angin sepoi meniup rambut pirang itu.

 _Mungkin akan terasa lembut jika disentuh._

Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?

Sasuke mendesah pelan karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Mau makan siang di kantin?" Tawar Sasuke ketika hening menyelimuti mereka. "Waktu istirahat masih tersisa cukup banyak." Lanjutnya sambil melirik arloji.

"Tentu." Jawaban itu disertai senyum manis.

Ah senyuman manis yang sering dilihat Sasuke belakangan ini dibanding saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju kantin dengan tidak banyak berbicara bahkan saat mereka sampai dan makanan yang dipesan terhidang di atas meja pun mereka lebih banyak berdiam diri.

Seperti sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Menurut Uchiha- _senpai_ , apa aku orang yang membosankan?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke baru saja ingin menyantap makanan di depannya.

"Kau ti-..."

"-Kau tidak membosan. Satu-satunya orang yang membosankan disini adalah _otouto_ -ku." Ini suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Belakangan ini kalian selalu bersama..." Lanjut Itachi tenang lalu menarik kursi tepat disamping Naruto untuk duduk.

"Maksud _aniki_ , aku tidak boleh bersama dengan orang lain selain _aniki_ , begitu?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis karena perkataan ketus adiknya, "Sebaliknya aku senang kau punya teman, _otouto_. Temanmu ini tidak banyak berbicara saat diklub tapi, aku rasa berbicara dengannya pasti menyenangkan..." Senyuman Itachi semakin mempesona saat menatap kearah Naruto.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto saat Itachi selesai berbicara, ekspresi Naruto sulit dibaca.

Mungkinkah Naruto sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senang karena dipuji Itachi barusan?

Apa kedekatannya dengan Naruto membuat Itachi menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan mulai menyukai pemuda pirang ini?

Sasuke mulai merasa kesal tanpa alasan. Belum lagi, panggilan 'Naruto' yang keluar dari mulut Itachi dengan nada akrab. _Well_ , Itachi memang satu klub dengan Naruto, tapi rasanya menyebalkan jika Itachi terkesan lebih akrab, sedang Sasuke-lah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto?

Sial!

Sial!

Siaalll!

Sasuke lupa kalau Naruto benar-benar menyukai Itachi.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, "Aku ke kelas dulu. Silahkan habis waktu bersama kalian." Sasuke berujar setenang mungkin lalu segera berdiri. Sekilas menatap Naruto, tapi Naruto menunduk sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa membaca seperti apa ekspresi diwajahnya saat ini, yang sempat Sasuke lihat adalah tangan _tan_ mengepal erat di atas meja.

~サスケはナルトへ~

Sudah menjadi kebiasan bagi Naruto untuk menunggu Sasuke diloker milik pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu dari beberapa hari lalu. Naruto akan menunggu jam pelajaran Sasuke selesai lalu mereka akan pulang bersama. Biasanya mereka akan jalan beriringan dengan Naruto yang canggung, tapi rasanya atmosfir canggung Naruto saat ini terasa lebih berat.

Apa yang dibicarakan Naruto dengan Itachi tadi? Sasuke penasaran luar biasa, tapi memilih tetap diam.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari _aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke saat membuka loker miliknya.

Ada jeda cukup lama. "Jika ditanya aku juga tidak tahu, awalnya hanya karena sering memperhatikan dan tanpa sadar berubah menjadi suka, mungkin?" Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya, meski terdengar ragu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau memang benar-benar menyukai _aniki_." Sasuke merasa tidak rela untuk mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Hening lagi-lagi meliputi mereka. Sasuke kehilangan _mood_ untuk berbicara sedang Naruto tengah menunduk dan memperhatikan sepatunya lagi.

Kebiasan Naruto yang disadari Sasuke.

"Kenapa _senpai_ bisa menyadari rasa sukaku pada Uchiha _aniki senpai_ dengan mudah?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Mungkin karena aku bisa membaca ekspresimu dengan mudah?" Jawab Sasuke sekedarnya.

Naruto tertawa dan Sasuke tidak menyangka ucapannya membuat tawa ringan itu terdengar, "Benar kau bisa membaca, tapi tidak sepenuhnya tepat."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak mengerti arah percakapan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tidak menjawab dan tatapannya menerawang lurus.

Satu pukulan cukup keras dan tiba-tiba menghantam kepala, membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Itachi, pelaku yang memukul kepalanya.

"Kenapa memukul kepalaku tanpa alasan, _aniki?"_ Sasuke mendengus kasar.

"Karena kau bodoh, _otouto_." Itachi ikut mendengus, tapi senyum berkilauannya mengembang sesaat setelah menghadap kearah Naruto. "Bolehkah aku pulang bersama kalian, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke sekilas, "Um... Aku tidak keberatan kalau itu memang keinginan Itachi- _senpai_."

Apa yang barusan dikatakan Naruto?

I-Itachi... _Senpai_?

Barusan Naruto memanggil nama depan Itachi?

Sudah seakrab itu? Ah... Mereka satu klub sudah pasti percakapan di kantin, bukan pertama bagi mereka.

Sial! Panggilan ini membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku juga... Kita memang tidak sering berbicara saat kegiatan klub. Tapi, ternyata kau lebih menyenangkan dari dugaanku saat kita mulai berbicara panjang lebar tadi." Itachi membawa langkahnya sedikit lebih dekat kearah Naruto. "Kau terlalu pemalu, Naruto. Padahal kau cukup manis."

Sasuke mengepalkan jemari karena ucapan Itachi barusan dan karena jarak berdiri kedua pemuda di depannya yang sangat dekat. Apa Itachi sedang tebar pesona?!

 _Damn it!_

"Silahkan kalian pulang bersama. Aku ingin pergi bersama kekasihku." Sasuke tidak peduli nada suaranya terkesan dingin atau sikapnya yang kurang sopan karena langsung membalikkan badan setelah selesai berbicara, tapi melihat keakraban dua pemuda di depannya ini cukup membuatnya kesal.

" _Senpai_ sudah punya kekasih ternyata.-" Itu suara Naruto yang sedikit bergetar dan sanggup menahan langkah Sasuke. "-Maafkan selalu menyita waktu bersama _senpai_ dan kekasih _senpai_. Seharusnya aku sudah sadar dari awal."

Sasuke memilih untuk segera melangkah dan meninggalkan Naruto setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataanya.

 _Ini salah... Benar-benar salah!_

Seharusnya ia tahu betul yang ingin didekati Naruto itu _aniki_ , bukan dirinya.

Sasuke merutuki diri dalam hati.

~サスケはナルトへ~

 _Bell_ rumah berbunyi membuat Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas-malasan. Kejadian kemarin saat ia meninggalkan Naruto dan _aniki_ -nya membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Belum lagi seharian ini ia tidak bertemu Naruto. Jangankan bertemu, berpapasanpun tidak. Terkesan seperti Naruto menghindarinya. Sasuke sadar seharusnya ia tidak bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti kemarin.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut saat membuka pintu dan mengetahui tamu yang sedang berdiri berbalut pakaian kasual di depannya ini adalah Naruto.

Tidak berbeda jauh, Naruto juga tidak kalah terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu.

Naruto terlihat lebih tampan saat menggunakan pakaian kasual seperti ini. Sasuke akui itu.

" _Konichiwa_ Uchiha- _senpai._ Apa Itachi- _senpai_ ada? Aku kesini karena dimintai untuk mengantar berkas kegiatan klub yang tertinggal." Jelas Naruto dengan suara pelan. Kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, sudah bisa menduga kalau Naruto masih canggung setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Masuklah... _Aniki_ sedang berada di kamarnya. Tunggu, aku panggilkan." Ujar Sasuke lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan membiarkan Naruto masuk.

"Tunggu sedikit lagi, _aniki_ sedang mandi." Ujar Sasuke setelah memanggil Itachi yang rupanya sedang mandi. Jadi, Sasuke memilih duduk dan menemani Naruto diruang tamu. "-Lihat, perlahan _aniki_ tertarik dan mulai menyukaimu." Mulut Sasuke terasa pahit ketika mengatakan Itachi mulai menyukai Naruto.

"Kau berusaha cukup keras." Lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto.

Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Sepertinya tidak seperti itu... Aku rasa tebakan _senpai_ salah dan maaf selama ini aku membuat _senpai_ membuang waktu bersama kekasih _senpai_." Ada getaran dalam suara Naruto.

Ah... Naruto benar-benar memikirkan masalah kemarin ternyata.

"...Aku... Tidak memiliki kekasih." Jawab Sasuke lalu melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke sadar iris biru itu membola karena perkataannya barusan. "Kemarin aku membuat alasan itu agar bisa meninggalkanmu berdua bersama _aniki_." Sekali lagi mulut Sasuke terasa pahit karena ucapannya.

Sasuke tahu ia menyukai Naruto setelah berpikir keras semalam. Sasuke baru sadar menyukai Naruto ketika pemuda pirang ini terkesan lebih dekat dan akrab dengan _aniki_ -nya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ia sudah menyukai Naruto saat tanpa sadar menawarkan bantuan?

Atau lebih mungkinnya...

Semenjak ia memperhatikan Naruto yang mengalihkan pandang dan memilih menunduk saat mereka selalu berpapasan?

Entahlah.

Sasuke hanya tahu, ia memang menyukai Naruto.

Sesederhana itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka _senpai_ tidak memiliki kekasih..." Naruto tertawa kecil dan Sasuke merasa Naruto manis karena tawa itu. "Padahal menurutku _senpai_ tampan, tenang, terlihat _keren_ dan dewasa disaat bersamaan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena pujian itu. "Aku tidak setenang dan sedewasa yang kau duga. Buktinya aku masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan kemarin." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. "Aku pikir sifat kekanak-kanakanku bukan hanya kemarin. Tapi, dari beberapa hari terakhir ini, Naruto." Naruto memang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah ditelinganya. Senyum tipis Sasuke mengembang sekali lagi.

Apa Naruto bersemu karena Sasuke baru saja memanggil nama depannya?

Sejujurnya ini pertama kali Sasuke memanggil nama depan Naruto. Selama ini Sasuke hanya menyebut Naruto dengan 'kau'. Sasuke mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu dan berharap Naruto juga akan memanggil nama depannya saja.

"Oh... Naruto maaf menunggu lama..."

Itachi muncul disaat yang salah. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Berhubung aku ingin ke _minimarket_ sebentar, kau mau menemaniku, Naruto?" Lanjut Itachi dengan senyuman seribu _watt_ miliknya lalu segera menarik Naruto untuk berdiri.

Sasuke melirik kearah tangan Itachi yang tadi sempat menarik Naruto dan kini sudah bersandar ringan dibahu Naruto. Sasuke tahu ia seharusnya tidak boleh merasa kesal seperti ini, karena ia dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, jadi Sasuke tetap berusaha menunjukkan wajah tenang, meskipun itu sangat sulit.

Iris malam Sasuke beralih dan menatap iris biru milik Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Tatapan itu, dipandangan Sasuke seperti enggan untuk pergi bersama Itachi.

Atau ini hanya tebakan Sasuke karena berharap Naruto tetap tinggal bersamanya?

"Pergilah..." Sasuke berujar pelan kemudian sambil berusaha meredam getaran dalam suaranya.

Ketika bunyi pintu tertutup tanda Naruto dan Itachi pergi, Sasuke menunduk, beberapa menit kemudian posisi duduknya berpindah kelantai.

Nafas Sasuke seperti tertahan sampai-sampai membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sebelah tangannya memeluk kedua lutut dan tangan yang satunya meremas rambut kepala sekuat mungkin.

Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah dikedua lututnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyukai Naruto seperti ini.

Karena...

Naruto menyukai _aniki_ -nya, Uchiha Itachi.

Tangannya semakin meremas kuat helaian rambut kepala.

Bunyi langkah kaki berlari mendekat, pada akhirnya memaksa Sasuke untuk mengangkat kepala. Mata malamnya melebar saat pintu dibuka sedikit kasar dan Naruto mendekat lalu berdiri di depannya dengan nafas tersenggal, ekspresi wajah Naruto sulit dibaca.

"Ada apa? Melupakan sesuatu?" Sasuke bergegas bangun dari posisi duduk.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke mengernyit karena permintaan maaf yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Naruto sekali lagi, masih dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. "-Aku selama ini berbohong pada _senpai_ dan berbuat seolah-olah membutuhkan bantuan _senpai_ untuk mendekati Itachi- _senpai_."

Langkah kaki mendekat lainnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterkejutan karena pengakuan Naruto. Dengan tergesa Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu ruang tamu. Sasuke tahu Itachi akan masuk dan Itachi tidak boleh menganggu waktunya bersama Naruto saat ini.

"Berbicaralah pelan-pelan... Aku mendengarkanmu." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto terdiam lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembus panjang. "Meskipun _senpai_ salah paham dan menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu hubunganku dengan Itachi- _senpai_ , aku pikir asal aku terus bersama dengan _senpai_ aku akan bahagia...-" Tatapan Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu.

"-Aku sebenarnya sangat menyukai _senpai_ bukan Itachi- _senpai._ " Suara Naruto terdengar pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sunyi meliputi mereka berdua. Naruto mulai memilih untuk kembali menatap lantai dan akhirnya memaksa Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Meski Sasuke yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan mendengar dengan jelas pernyataan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Sasuke hanya ingin berdiri lebih dekat.

"Apa begini caramu membuatku mendekat padamu?" Tanya Sasuke saat berhasil menenangkan diri setelah mencerna pernyataan barusan.

"Maafkan aku..." Suara Naruto semakin mengecil dan Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Maksudku..." Sasuke tersenyum karena kesalahpahaman Naruto. "Kau selalu berbicara dengan suara nyaris tidak bisa didengar lalu membuatku tanpa sadar melangkah mendekat padamu." Rasanya lega menyelimuti dada Sasuke karena pernyataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berbicara dengan sua-..."

"-Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Naruto. "Karena aku suka dekat denganmu dan aku pikir rasa sukamu berbalik padaku."

Alis Naruto masih bertaut kebingungan saat dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekat satu langkah lagi, menyentuh tengkuk Naruto dan menariknya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sasuke tahu Naruto terkejut dengan tindakannya dan tanpa membuka matapun, Sasuke tahu iris Naruto pasti sedang melebar.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu sangat jelas menunjukan kebingungan Naruto karena tindakan Sasuke saat jarak wajah mereka menjauh.

"Lihat, tindakanku benar-benar tidak dewasa, bukan?" Suara Sasuke seolah mencemooh diri sendiri. "Itu semua karena caramu menyadarkanku, kalau sebenarnya aku menyukaimu juga dengan sangat." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat Naruto yang bukan hanya telinga saja, tapi hampir seluruh wajahnya memerah.

Ah ternyata selama ini, semburat merah ini untuknya.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Hey Sasuke! Kenapa pintu dikunci?" Suara dari luar, Itachi, terdengar sedikit keras sewaktu bertanya, bahkan terdengar ketukan beberapa kali, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengeram.

Itachi muncul disaat yang salah lagi.

"Um... Sebaiknya aku membuka pintu untuk Itachi sen-..."

Sekali lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. Bukan dengan perkataan juga, tapi dengan cara mempertemukan bibir mereka dan Naruto sekali lagi terkejut.

Saat ciuman terlepas, Naruto menatap penuh tanya lengkap dengan warna kemerahan dari pipi sampai ketelinganya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar cemburu saat kau memanggil _aniki_ dengan namanya saja..." Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukan dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Panggil aku Sasuke, Naruto..."

"Baiklah..." Ada jeda sejenak, "Baiklah, Sasuke..." Naruto menepuk pelan punggung pria yang akhirnya membalas perasaannya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum dibahu dan dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

Di luar sana, Itachi yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum puas lalu bersandar ditembok dekat pintu.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari juga, _baka_ _otouto_."

Ups! Sasuke lupa Itachi selalu membawa kunci cadangan jika sedang keluar rumah.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang sedang memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan mereka di kantin.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak telinga dan wajah Naruto memerah bersamaan. Itachi terkekeh karena reaksi manis itu.

"Dari awal aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikan kami. Tapi saat kegiatan klub padangan kita jarang bertemu, bahkan tidak pernah berbicara jika benar-benar penting Jadi, aku berpendapat yang kau suka itu Sasuke, bukan aku. Benar begitu, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Itachi tanpa berusaha mengintimidasi Naruto.

"Benar, aku menyukai adik Uchiha- _senpai_. Tapi dia mengira aku menyukai Uchiha- _senpai_." Jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah.

"Aku tahu... _Otouto_ memang sedikit lamban, bukan?" Itachi tersenyum tipis karena penjelasan Naruto. "Hey... Bisakah kau memanggil nama depanku saja? Agak aneh rasanya jika memanggil kami berdua dengan sebutan Uchiha- _senpai_."

"Tapi aku-..."

"Panggil saja namaku dan kau akan mendapat bantuanku." Potong Itachi cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"Baiklah Itachi- _senpai_."

"Bagus..." Itachi tersenyum puas." Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Naruto saja?"

"Tentu..." Jawab Naruto agak ragu. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan arah percakapan mereka. "...Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa maksud Itachi- _senpai_ soal mendapat bantuan?"

Itachi tersenyum misterius karena pertanyaan Naruto. "Tenang saja... Kau hanya perlu tetap bersikap seperti ini dan aku akan mengaturnya." Itachi segera bangun dari posisi duduk dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya kebingungan.

.

.

.

 _ **End Of Omake**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note:_

Helo! Saya muncul dengan _fiction oneshot_ lagi ^^. Ide _fiction_ ini muncul pertama kali saat saya selesai membaca _manga_ _Kanjou Spectrum_ karya Yoneda Kou- _sensei_ yang membuat saya langsung jatuh cinta! Ceritanya memang klise tapi saya suka alurnya dan terasa manis bikin cenat-cenut, _art_ -nya juga bagus menurut saya. Entah kenapa waktu membaca manga ini, saya membayangkan SasuNaru. Jadi, akhirnya memilih untuk me- _remake_ ceritanya _sensei_ dan diberi tambahan bumbu (?) dibeberapa bagian dan _plot_ yang disesuaikan dengan _chara_ Naruto, hehehe. Saya harap ini bukan termaksud plagiat...

Semoga fic oneshot ini juga bisa menghibur & please don't forget to drop your review in review's box. So I'll know what do you thinking about this fiction, Thankyou ^^

Happy weekend too! =3

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

~10/09/2016~


End file.
